1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spoon, and more particularly to a collapsible spoon for canned goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical collapsible spoon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,120 to Newman and comprises a handle pivotally coupled to a spoon body by force-fitted engagement, such that the handle may be easily folded relative to the spoon body when the utensil is used for stirring sticky soup, particularly for stirring the peanut butter or peanut soup.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional collapsible spoons.